You're Mine
by Aizawa Afifa
Summary: "Kau berbicara seolah kau ini yang paling mengerti tentang masalalu. Kau berbicara seolah kau telah sepenuhnya lepas dari itu semua. Tapi, sebenarnya. Diantara kita, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa lepas dari masalalu itu sendiri. Kau bahkan mengubah sikap dan pandanganmu pada orang lain, hanya karena orang itu melakukan sebuah kesalahan dimasalalu."/judul tidak sesuai./


**You're Mine**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: TYPO/GAJE/OOC/EYDancur.**

Seberapa besar kau bergantung pada masalalu. Menyesalinya dan terpuruk bersamanya. Berdiam diri, dan bahkan tak memiliki keinginan untuk maju. Semuanya hanya akan sia-sia bahkan meski kau berusaha. Waktu sendiri yang akan menyeretmu untuk tetap berjalan maju ke depan. Melewati masa ini, dan berjalan menuju masa depan. Bahkan ketika kau lupa untuk menjalani hidup. Masalalu akan memberimu pelajaran demi menjalani kehidupan baru. Belajar darinya untuk maju. Bukan tetap bersamanya untuk mengenang kesedihan. Itulah yang seharusnya kita lakukan.

.

.

.

Tenten berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Peristiwa yang menimpanya tadi pagi, membuat beberapa tulang nya serasa patah. Ketika gadis itu harus menabrak sebuah tiang listrik demi menghindari seekor kucing yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan sepedanya. Gadis itu berdengus kesal, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang pinggangnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Hari yang buruk, dengan awal yang buruk. Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Tenten kesal, "sialnya lagi hari ini pelajaran Guy sensei. Tamatlah sudah nasibku," rengeknya.

"Oh. Itu 'kan Tenten-san." Sapa seseorang tiba-tiba. Tenten yang tadinya cuek terpaksa menoleh kesumber suara yang samar-samar seperti tengah memanggilnya tadi.

"Hinata?" Tenten terkejut melihat Hinata yang dulunya adik kelasnya di Smp tiba-tiba berada di sekolah ini. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada seorang pemuda yang tengah menyender pada dinding loker serta membuang wajah padanya. Gadis itu lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

"Sudah kuduga, ini hari terburuk ku" batin Tenten.

"Tenten-san, kau bersekolah di sini juga ya?"

"Begitulah Hinata. Setelah aku lulus Smp di China, aku kembali ke konoha. Kau sendiri pindah dari sekolahmu ya?" Tenten tersenyum ramah.

"Hm, begitulah. Tapi, kenapa niisan tidak pernah bilang?" Kini gadis bernama Hinata itu menatap ke arah pemuda yang tadi memalingkan wajahnya. Pemuda itu menatap Tenten dengan tatapan enggan.

"Tidak ada untungnya. Jika kau sudah mengerti, aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang." Mendengar jawaban angkuh dari Neji membuat Tenten kesal.

" Apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada untungnya?"

"Hinata, aku pergi sekarang." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Neji justru memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lihat betapa angkuhnya dirimu!"

"Hey, nona. Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu. Jadi diamlah, dan jangan menyela perkataanku!" sembur Neji dingin.

"Eeh! Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata bingung. Pasalnya hubungan mereka sangat baik di Smp. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat-sangat baik. Sementara Tenten sudah melayangkan tatapan mematikannya.

"Lupakan saja! Orang sepertinya hanya bisa merepotkan." ejek Neji kembali membuang wajah.

"Apa katamu? Kenapa tidak kau ulangi lagi perkataanmu itu Hyuga! Ku tarik lidahmu keluar agar kau tidak sombong lagi!" balas Tenten bersiap dengan tasnya untuk memukul Neji.

"Berani sekali bicara kasar padaku! Kau pikir kau ini siapa, haa!?"

"Hey! Niisan, Tenten-san! Apa kalian benar-benar orang yang sama dengan yang kukenal ketika Smp dulu?" tanya Hinata spechlees.

"Yah! Mungkin perlu kuingatkan sejenak. Aku ini gadis yang kau sukai ketika Smp. Benar 'kan?"

"Itu hanya masalalu. Semuanya sudah berbeda sekarang!"

"Tapi, kenyataan kau menyukaiku itu memang benar. Jadi percuma saja kau menyangkalnya." balas Tenten santai.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan di masalalu. Lagipula, untuk sekarang ini mana mungkin aku menyukai seorang gadis yang makannya saja lebih banyak dariku!" ejek Neji sembari menahan tawa.

"Tapi, kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau tidak suka gadis yang kurus kering 'kan?!"

"Tapi bukan berarti gadis yang banyak makan seperti mu!"

"Apa katamu!?" Tenten mengepalkan kedua tinjunya, bersiap melayangkan tinjunya.

"Sudah-sudah! Kenyataan bahwa kalian bersama dulu, setidaknya ingatlah itu!"

"Mengingat apa Hinata. Semua kenangan dimasalalu sudah lama sekali kulupakan. tidak ada gunanya mengingatnya lagi!" kata Tenten tak kalah emosi.

"Lagipula, dia yang memulainya. Jika saja dia tidak bersikap seangkuh itu. Aku bisa saja menahan emosiku!" Neji menatap Tenten tajam. Detik berikutnya ia terdiam seolah menyadari sesuatu. Neji menghela napas panjang dan berbalik menuju lokernya.

"Haah... dasar payah. Sudahlah terserah katamu, aku tidak peduli." Neji membuka loker miliknya, mengambil sebuah kaos olahraga, dan berniat meninggalkan keributan yang dibuatnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, yang telah kehilangan keangkuhan dan kedinginannya hanya gara-gara meladeni gadis yang dulu mengisi hatinya itu.

"Hey! Kau mau kabur?"

"Hinata, aku ada kelas olahraga. Aku pergi dulu." kata Neji tanpa menghiraukan tenten. Pemuda itu segera bergegas pergi dari hadapan tenten.

"Sudahlah, Tenten-san. Aku sebenarnya juga ingin tau masalah apa yang membuat kalian jadi begini." Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Tenten, yang tadi sempat menegang.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa Neji bisa berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan angkuh seperti itu." Tenten menoleh ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya sendu.

"Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi semenjak Tenten-san pergi ke China. Termasuk ketika ayah Niisan meninggal, dan itu membuat niisan sangat terguncang. Selain itu konflik yang terjadi di dalam keluarganya pun memiliki andil yang paling besar mengenai perubahan sikapnya." jelas Hinata singkat. Tenten terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

Itu benar! sudah pasti banyak yang terjadi ketika dirinya pergi ke China selama hampir 3 tahun. Dan dalam waktu itu, pasti banyak hal yang membuat Neji berubah secara signifikan seperti sekarang ini. Tenten paham, guncangan semacamnya memang bisa saja merubah seseorang. Terlebih ketika seseorang yang kita cintai meninggalkan kita, seperti yang di alami Neji. Tenten terdiam, rasa penyesalan telah berdebat seperti itu dengan Neji malah membuat dirinya merasa tidak enak. Andai saja dia bisa mengontrol kemarahannya yang entah di sebabkan oleh apa.

"Aku mengerti Hinata. Semua orang bisa saja berubah. Dan jika dengan perubahan itu, Neji merasa nyaman. Maka aku tidak berhak keberatan sama sekali. Meskipun terkadang, perubahan itu bisa saja menyakiti. " Tenten tersenyum, membuat Hinata sedikit terhenyak olehnya.

"Aku harus bergegas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Aku pergi dulu Hinata, ja nee!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata, setelah mengambil seragam olahraganya dari dalam loker. Gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata, dengan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Melihat itu, membuat Hinata merasakan sesuatu.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Jika Tenten-san masih sangat memperhatikan niisan."

.

.

.

.

Seminggu semenjak kejadian di loker itu. Entah Tenten maupun Neji jadi jarang bertemu. Bukan karena Tenten menghindari Neji. tetapi, dikarenakan sudah hampir 3 hari pemuda itu tidak masuk sekolah. Tenten tau hal itu karena, mereka memang berada di kelas yang sama semenjak Neji pindah dari sekolah lamanya semester lalu. Meskipun, kenyataannya Neji hanyalah masalalu baginya. Entah kenapa, semenjak kejadian itu, Tenten jadi lebih sering memperhatikan Neji. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa gelisah ketika Neji tidak masuk sekolah.

Dan mungkin saja sakura benar. Tenten memang belum bisa melupakan Neji semenjak mereka bersama ketika Smp dulu. Masuk akal memang, karena selama ia berada di China pun. Tenten masih sering memikirkan Neji.

Tenten menatap langit-langit atap dengan tatapan bosan. Gara-gara ia sibuk memikirkan Neji selama pelajaran olahraga tadi, ia jadi tidak konsentrasi. Bahkan ketika ia berjalan melewati lapangan basket, dan tidak sengaja terkena lemparan bola tepat dikepalanya yang membuatnya harus dibawa ke UKS. Bukan salah yang melempar bola sebenarnya. Karena pemuda bertato taring dipipinya itu sudah memperingatkan Tenten untuk menghindar sebelumnya. Tapi, ia tidak mendengar karena kepalanya saja sudah penuh dengan nama Neji.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Ini semua gara-gara Neji, makanya aku jadi begini." rengeknya.

Tenten terbaring diatas ranjang UKS itu sendiri.

"Padahal aku sudah memberitahu Sakura, jika aku baik-baik saja. Tapi si Kiba itu tidak mau dengar." tambahnya pada diri sendiri. Ia meraih ponselnya dan bermain. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa mengatasi kebosanannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara aneh dari lemari obat dibalik dinding pembatasnya itu. Tenten pun beranjak dari tidurnya ke arah suara itu.

"Banyak sekali obat. Aku tidak tau yang mana." gumam pemuda itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Hey, kau menganggu tidurku dengan suara aneh yang kau timbulkan itu." kata Tenten. Ia segera terdiam, tatkala melihat Neji yang tengah mencari obat.

"Ah! Maaf sudah menganggu." Neji menatap ke arah tenten. sebelum akhirnya mendesah kesal.

"Rupanya, kau?"

"Ada apa dengan ekpresi itu, haa?" kata Tenten melihat Neji yang sepertinya kecewa ketika melihatnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah sana, pergi saja." balasnya angkuh.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku malas berdebat denganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tenten basa-basi. Sementara Neji masih sibuk mencari obat tanpa menghiraukan Tenten.

"Hey, kau tidak dengar ya?"

"Dasar brisik! Jika sedang tidak enak badan tidurlah di tempatmu. Selain itu, kau tidak lihat jika aku sedang mencari obat. Jika memang kau tidak ingin berdebat denganku, jangan hanya berdiri di sana, dan akan lebih baik jika kau membantuku mencarinya." Tenten terkekeh melihat Neji yang kesal dengan sikapnya. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Neji.

"Tidak perlu berbelit-belit. Katakan saja kau itu tidak tau." Ejek tenten sembari tersenyum.

"Dasar cerewet,"

"Kau cari obat apa?" Neji memberikan sebuah kertas yang tadi berada di saku bajunya.

"Guy sensei memintaku membawanya segera. Karena ada beberapa anak yang terluka di lapangan." jelas Neji seadaanya.

"Ooh... tunggu sebentar. Aku tau ini. Sebentar" Tenten mengambilkan sebuah kotak berisikan obat dan memberikannya pada Neji.

"Terimakasih," Neji meraih kotak itu dan hendak segera pergi.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi? Apa ucapan terimakasihku masih kurang untukmu?"

"Berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti itu. Lenganmu terluka dan harus segera di obati," ujar Tenten menatap sebuah luka di lengan kanan Neji.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku pergi dulu." tolak Neji. Ia memperhatikan Tenten yang tiba-tiba mengambil sebuah kotak p3k dari lemari dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sudah diam. Aku tidak akan menyiksa mu." balas Tenten membuat dua alis Neji bertemu. Gadis itu menyeret Neji untuk duduk sementara dirinya mengobati luka ditangannya yang cukup parah.

"Lihatlah! Lukanya sangat lebar, dan kau bilang tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan berlebihan, dan cepatlah. Guru sedang menungguku." Tenten memperhatikan Neji yang memalingkan wajahnya. Ini tidak benar, dia tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini terus oleh Neji. Entah kenapa, ia merasa terluka dengan perlakuan dingin Neji terhadapnya.

"Aku tau." Tenten pun membersihkan luka Neji, untuk setelahnya di obati.

"Seminggu lalu, aku baru dengar dari Hinata. Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya ayahmu," Tenten membuka pembicaraan setelah sekitar beberapa saat lalu mereka terdiam.

"Payah! Jadi Hinata memberitahukan itu padamu. Mau bagaimana lagi." balas Neji tanpa menoleh ke arah tenten.

"Aku juga sering melihatmu tidak masuk ke sekolah belakangan ini. Apa ada masalah?"

"Jika sudah selesai aku pergi." kata Neji mengabaikan perkataan Tenten.

"Neji, akhir-akhir ini aku juga melihatmu tidak bersemangat. Mungkin kau tidak enak badan, makanya aku berkesimpulan begitu ketika kau tidak masuk ke sekolah. Apa kau hidup dengan baik?" Neji terkejut mendengar perkataan Tenten. Gadis itu tertunduk karena tengah mengoleskan salep ke lengan Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya merasa, mungkin kau tidak mengatur pola makanmu. Kau terlihat semakin kurus jika dibandingkan dengan pertama kali kau masuk. Ku pikir kau jadi jarang mendapat asupan makanan. Atau mungkin kau memang sengaja melakukan nya." Neji mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendapatkan perlakuan yang mendadak berubah dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Karena memang begitu seharusnya."

"Kau benar. Aku juga berusaha melakukannya. mengabaikanmu dan tidak ikut campur ke dalam kehidupanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa." Neji menarik lengannya dari tangan gadis itu. Membuat Tenten mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jangan mencemaskanku. Apalagi peduli dengan kehidupanku." Neji menatap Tenten tajam.

"Mungkin kenangan masalalu menghantui pikiranmu. Makanya kau bersikap seperti ini padaku. Kuharap kau tidak berharap pada masalalu itu. Karena seperti apapun masalalu. Itu tidak pernah terjadi di masa ini." tambah Neji membuat Tenten terkejut. Pemuda itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Tenten.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau ini yang paling mengerti tentang masalalu. Kau berbicara seolah kau telah sepenuhnya lepas dari itu semua. Tapi, sebenarnya. Diantara kita, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa lepas dari masalalu itu sendiri. Kau bahkan mengubah sikap dan pandanganmu pada orang lain, hanya karena orang itu melakukan sebuah kesalahan dimasalalu. Bahkan, kau tidak peduli sama sekali alasan dibalik itu semua. Kau memaksakan kehendakmu pada suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak bisa kau paksa. Kau memaksa perasaanmu sendiri, seolah sebuah perasaan itu hanyalah kumpulan emosi yang tak berbentuk, dan dengan mudah kau bisa menghancurkannya. Kau menganggap itu tidak penting. Tapi, bahkan sekecil apapun kesalahpahaman yang terjadi bisa membuat akibat itu menjadi besar, dan merepotkan." Tenten menyeringai di sela-sela penjelasan panjang lebar nya.

"Kupikir kau adalah Neji yang berbeda. Tapi, ternyata kau masih sama seperti yang dulu. Kau hanya malu mengakuinya. Fakta bahwa kau tidak bisa lepas dari masalalu. Kau mengubah semuanya, sikap dan sifatmu. Topeng yang sebenarnya tidak memberimu keuntungan apapun." lanjutnya, Tenten kini menoleh ke arah Neji yang tampak tengah mencerna perkataan Tenten.

"Adakalanya, sesuatu hal itu bisa diubah, Neji. Tapi ada juga kalanya, perubahan itu justru membuat seseorang merasa terluka. Mungkin aku membuat kesalahan dimasalalu. Makanya, aku ingin menebus itu semua sekarang. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan ku." Tenten mengambil napas panjang setelah mengutarakan semuanya. sementara Neji menatap Tenten lekat.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu, bahkan ketika waktu paling rendah dalam hidupmu. Dan, kenyataan bahwa aku masih peduli padamu itu memang benar. Atau bahkan kenyataan bahwa aku masih menaruh perasaan padamu, Neji." Neji termangu untuk sesaat. Menatap seorang gadis didepannya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menuntaskan semuanya sekarang. Masalah yang menjadi penghalang kita. Itupun hanya jika kau berkenan." Tenten menghela napasnya lega.

"Apa ini bagian dari sandiwaramu yang lain?" tanya Neji.

"Satu-satunya yang bersandiwara adalah kau, Neji. Aku bahkan tau, bahwa aku masih jadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu." kata Tenten percaya diri. Ia meraih pundak Neji seraya tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku dulu."

"Sudah kubilang itu dulu, dan semua berbeda sekarang. Aku tidak lagi menyukaimu, terlebih pada seorang gadis yang berusaha menurunkan berat badannya."

"Tapi, kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau tidak suka gadis yang banyak makan." ujar Tenten tidak terima. Semenjak perkataan Neji minggu lalu. Tenten rela mengurangi porsi makannya agar terlihat lebih baik di mata pemuda itu.

"Tapi bukan berarti, kau harus kehilangan berat badanmu!" sanggah Neji tak suka dirinya jadi alasan tidak masuk akal semacamnya.

"Dasar merepotkan, kenapa kau mengatakan banyak hal merepotkan. Katakan saja jika kau menyukai Tenten yang apa adanya. Itu akan jadi mudah untukku." ketusnya melipat kedua lengannya diatas dada. Tenten memicingkan matanya, membuat pemuda di depannya terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa kau tertawa. Apa kau baru tau aku ini lucu, haa?" goda Tenten. membuat senyum Neji semakin melebar.

"Sayangnya begitu... sudahlah. Aku sudah terlalu lama disini." kata Neji berjalan keluar ruangan. Tenten tersenyum lega sembari mengekor Neji.

"Hey, tunggu! Kau belum menjawabku."

"Menjawab apa?"

"Pernyataanku, aku bilang kalau aku masih menyukai mu. Kau hanya diam, ayo jawab." Tenten menarik lengan Neji supaya menatap ke arahnya.

"Bukannya sudah kujelaskan tadi. kalau aku tidak menyukai mu lagi." sanggah Neji memutar bola matanya pura-pura bosan.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya, matamu mengatakan sebaliknya,"

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja jawabannya pada guru. Hanya mereka yang memegang kunci jawaban, Iya 'kan?" kekeh Neji berjalan mendahului tenten.

"Oh ayolah, Neji. Katakan sejujurnya! Jangan membuatku penasaran." pintanya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Neji kasar.

"Iya-iya, baiklah. dekatkan telingamu."

"Eh!?"

"Ini sangat istimewa hingga hanya kau yang pantas mendengarnya," bisik Neji pada Tenten membuat rona di wajah Tenten terlihat jelas.

"Benarkah!" Neji mengangguk. Dengan segera Tenten mendekat kan telinganya ke arah Neji. Selang beberapa detik, Neji menjauhi Tenten sembari tertawa geli. Ia menatap Tenten yang masih terdiam diposisinya dan meninggalkannya. Beberapa langkah didepan tenten, Neji berbalik. mendapati Tenten masih terdiam.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu, Ten? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan ucapan cinta dan semacamnya. Jangan terus berdiri disitu seperti patung. Aku duluan, ne? Jaa!" Neji berlalu meninggalkan Tenten yang masih betah di menghela napas panjang guna menstabilkan debaran dalam jantungnya. Seulas senyum mulai terangkat naik melalui sudut bibirnya.

"Bukan ungkapan cinta memang. Tapi, tetap saja sesuai harapanku." Tenten tertawa sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan riang kekelasnya. Entah kenapa kalimat yang dibisikkan Neji jauh lebih indah dari kata-kata cinta yang pernah ia lihat diserial anime ataupun manga shoujo favoritnya. Kata-kata bernada egois itu membuat Tenten merasa berbunga-bunga ketika mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Bahkan meski kau menyembunyikannya serapat dan sedalam apapun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengelabui cinta. Cinta itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya melalui tatapan mata, dan perilaku yang ditunjukkan. Bahkan meski kau bertingkah seolah membenci, cinta itu akan meluluhkan perasaan tersebut, menjadi perasaan bahagia yang tak ternilai. Karena cinta itu sederhana, Meski tidak sesederhana pemikiran manusia yang merasakannya..

.

.

.

"Tenten, kau milikku!"

End.

 **Aduh, ini fict panjang bget ya! Maaf jika panjangnya fict ini jadi membosankan atau gak jelas. Tapi percayalah! saya sudah berusaha membuat yang terbaik sesuai otak saya yang super minim ini.**

 **Thanks for reading! Mind RnR?**


End file.
